


Bittersweet Trap

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Betrayal, Bishop Chris, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breaking Up & Making Up, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Past, Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dom/sub, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Prostitution, Guilty Dean, Guilty Derek, Homelessness, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Priest Castiel, Priest Chuck, Priest Derek, Priest Michael, Priests, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, The Hale Fire, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Trust Issues, Underage Sex, church, everyone is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a church school Bishop Chris Argent takes in children who had it bad in their life<br/>His newest protege is Stiles, an 16 years old prostitute, who was found with the corpse of his dead client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I have honestly no idea how this happened  
> I watched The Rite and here we are.  
> This chapter is something I wrote sometime ago and then I thought it fits the story, so in the next chapter the story begins.  
> Anyway I hope you like and enjoy it ;)  
> Please comment and it's as always not beta read.  
> Thanks for reading :)

_**Darkness** _

When you let it in your

_**Heart** _

Be _**Careful**_

Or it _**Swallows**_ you _whole_

It _feeds_ on your very _**Soul**_

Your _**Heart**_

Your _**Being**_

You won't be able to _recognize_

_**Yourself**_ anymore

You _turn_ into something you _never_ wanted to _**be**_

Or _something_ you should have _be_ from the

_**Begining** _

Something you _always_ were _**Destinated**_ to _**be**_

Once your _**drown**_ in _**Darkness**_

There is _no_ going _**back**_

But don't be _**afraid**_

Don't be _afraid_ of _**Demons**_

Than even more you should _**fear Humans**_

They the _**real monsters**_

_**Humans**_ create _**Monsters**_

They _**break Hearts**_

_**Kill**_ with _**Words**_

And _turn_ you into a _**Monster**_

They

_**Break** _

_**Betray** _

_**Bruise** _

_**Destroy** _

_**Bleed** _

_**Chain** _

_**Tear** _

_**Hurt** _

_**Kill** _

_**You** _

The _**Worst**_

When there no _**Strangers**_

When there _**Loved ones**_

_**Someone**_ you _**Loved**_

_**Trusted** _

Felt _**save**_ with

_**Cared**_ for

It _**Hurts**_ _thousand_ times _**More**_

You can't

_**Forget**_ it

It

_**Hunts** _

_**Tortures** _

_**Burns** _

_**Craves** _

_**You** _

It _**Throws**_ you into

_**Darkness** _

But your _not_

_**Afraid** _

You _**Embrace**_ it

_**Love**_ it

_**Take**_ it

You give _**Yourself**_

To it

You _**Die**_

You are

_**Reborn** _

With

A  
_**Dark**_

_**Crippled** _

_**Scarred** _

_**Bleeding** _

_**Agonized** _

_**Soul** _

_**You're**_ not _**You**_

_**Anymore** _

You're _**Different**_

You're _**Pure Darkness**_

You _**Smile**_

That's the

_**Real You** _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 God may help the lost souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'm really sorry it took so long but I wanted to get this chapter right, anyway this is the first real chapter and the story begins here.  
> As always it's not beta read so I apologize for mistakes.  
> I hope you like and enjoyed ;)

_ **Chapter 1 God may help the lost souls** _

 

The day had start out so good for Bishop Argent as he made his way to one of his community members.

If he had only known what would await him there, he probably have stayed as far as possible from this house this day.

But he didn't as he didn't. And so he didn't knew whether what he was about to face nor about the consequences that would follow, as the blood that would be shed with this fateful event.

Ignorant to all this he wandered to his destination, the dark clouded sky ready to hail down and a chilly wind, giving him a gloomy feeling, he should have listened to.

 

The sight of that unfolded before him when he opened the door with an unexplainable bad feeling in his guts surpassed everything he could ever imagine.

Bishop Argent had quite seen a lot in his life but nothing could ever compare to the shocking, gruesome sight before his very eyes at this moment.

_Which would still haunt him over the years in his nightmares._

In the middle of the blood splattered, rotten smelling, shattered living room sat a boy.

He had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees, his clothes dirty and torn. He had quite a few bruises as what he could see on his face, his arms hands and he could only guess what might be on the parts he couldn't see.

He had a seemly broken, bleeding nose and a busted lip.

His blank and soulless amber eyes were just coldly staring at the with blood painted wall, shock evident on his face.

Not to mention that he was nearly completely covered in blood but didn't seemed to notice it himself.

Then there was the corpse lying a few inches away from him, well parts from what appeared to have been a body sometime ago. The body was ripped apart, like the doing of an wild animal .

It was an indescribable _horrifying_ sight. 

After Bishop Argent composed himself from the first shock, he slowly walked to the boy who seemed more like a broken doll than a human.

His shoes left in the half dried sea of blood footprints, the rotten scent becoming with every step he took even more unbearable so that he couldn't understand how the boy could still just sit there without even to cringle a bit.

When he stood beside the boy he frowned for a moment at sight of the motionless, pale, not even blinking body fearing for a moment the boy might be dead as well.

But to his relieve, even though the boy still hadn't moved an inch his worries were busted when he noticed that the boy was indeed alive and breathing.

He fast took off his cape and laid it carefully around the boys shoulders, but to his shock remainded the boy in his doll like state.

_But they needed to leave this place._

He slowly kneed in front of him, noticing those still dead eyes, which seemed to look right through at him, like he was not existence, just a ghost. It gave him a chill.

He gently reached for those cold hands, carefully not startle the boy and held them trying to rub some warmth in them.

The doll-like boy seemed so breakable, he feared he might break every moment but he couldn't leave him there, so when he still didn't responded held his hands tightly as he pulled them both up to their feet.

The only response he got from the boy was that he slid his hands out of his and with shaking hands tightly held on the cape around his shoulder.

The boy was scared, he could feel it but at least he gave him a response at last.

So the bishop carefully place a hand on his back and then carefully leaded the boy, who seemed not even to notice he was walking, outside of this place so he hadn't to remain there any longer, away from this gruesome place and the corpse.

When he was sure that the boy was okay as far as okay he could be, he called the police, but not leaving the boys side.

 

“ It's no use. The boy won't talk and we need to solve this case. “ Detective Singer told him desperately.

“ Do you think he did it ? “ Bishop Argent asked quirking a brow. He didn't believed it himself but he needed Bobby to confirm it. Bobby always had an intuition for such cases.

Detective Singer sighed “ Honestly, no. He may be the only one on the crime scene, but I don' t think he would be that stupid to just sit there and wait until someone caught him. And it would have been impossible for him to kill him since we found nowhere anything that could have been used as an weapon to rip him apart like that. “ he explained to him.

“ So you think he witnessed the murder and could be an important witness to you. “ Bishop Argent remarked.

Detective Singer rubbed the back of his neck “ Well yeah, alone the bruises he has are evidence enough. My theory is that he surprised the killer and they got into a fight. The killer than probably knocked him out in the progress and thought he was dead. “ he reasoned “ That's why we need his testimony so bad. He might be the only one who actually saw the killer. „

The bishop sighed „ But if he doesn't want to talk. „

Suddenly Bobby's eyes lit up „ You have experience with such cases, can't you talk to him ? Maybe he opens up to you. “

Bishop Argent was silent for a moment not sure how to answer and if it was even a good idea but then he looked at the boy, who still seemed so lost and nodded “ I see what I can do. “

“ Thank you “ Detective Singer said, a fond smile on his lips, tapping his shoulder.

 

At the police station Bishop Argent and the boy got a separated room to talk without distribution.

They both sat on a table opposite to each other.

The boy looked a little better and less like an lifeless doll, but still wouldn't say a word.

His clothes remained the same torn and bloody one but at least the blood on his face and hands was wiped away.

A few minutes passed until the bishop decided to break the crushing silents.

He smiled fondly at him.” Hello, I'm Bishop Argent. What's your name ? “ he asked carefully. Surprising to him the boy seemed to respond at this as he looked at him with a little hint of light in his eyes and began to open his mouth.

„ S..Stiles „ he mumbled so quietly he nearly couldn't catch it.

“ My n..name is S...Stiles, Stiles Winchester. “ Stiles stuttered, but this time loud enough to hear it.

Bishop Argent's eyes lit up at that “ Stiles, how old are you ? “ he asked even though he could see that Stiles was still a child.

Stiles rasped “ I'm sixteen. “

_\- So young and yet he had to experience something so horrible, Bishop Argent thought._

Bishop Argent cleared his throat “ What have you been doing there ? ”

Suddenly Stiles changed his whole posture

“ I'm a hooker. He was my client “ the boy stated without hesitation, but with something bitter in his voice.

He found it incredible sad that a young boy like Stiles sold himself, he could only imagine what forced his life to take such a turn.

“ Do your parents know about what you do ? “ he had to ask he wanted to understand Stiles reasons.

“ My dad died when I was ten. “ Stiles told him, gritting his teeth, his body tensed.

“ I'm sorry. What about you're mother ? “ Bishop Argent asked, regretting this words as soon as they left his mouth. Because Stiles eyes now wore an mixture out of pain, grief and anger. Stiles took an breath, it was obvious to a blind man that he felt uncomfortable talking about it. Alone his body language spoke associations.

'' My Mother? '' Stiles snorted '' My Mother..a..abandoned and b..betrayed me.'' Stiles stammered, tears welling in his eyes.

„ What happened ? „

A bitter look evident in his face “ _My mother let me fall for my step-father „_

_\- Bishop Argent could only guess what would come next._

„ Tell me what happened „ were the only words he could think of.

„ You want to know what happened ?! „ he spat

„ Yes „ the older answered honestly, he really wanted to know it.

„ Why ? „ the boy asked with a sadness in his eyes as if no one ever had listened to him or asked him if he was fine or troubled.

The bishop smiled fondly at him, knowing it wouldn't help „ Because I want to understand and help you. Is this so hard to to believe ? „

Stiles looked away and a moment of silence passed until he spoke again.

„ Not even my mother listened to me „

„ But I will „ he said reassuring

Stiles turned back to him intensively studying his eyes of any lies or falsehood in it when he seemed not to find anything than pure honesty in them he bit his bruised lip, a little blood welling out of it.

„ You will regret it „ he told him broken.

When Chris didn't said anything in response and waited for Stiles to tell him anything or not, Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“ At first he was just casual touching me or making nasty and disgusting remarks. Well.. this was until one night when I was twelve. „ he began, clearly hurt by recalling this.

„ He came while my mother was sleeping into my room, he covered my mouth so I couldn't shriek and … violently r..raped me. “ Stiles spat desperately trying to hold back his tears, gritting his teeth.

\- _God he didn't deserve this._

“ I told her that my Stepfather raped me. At first she laughed....she took it for a bad joke.

I then assured her that I wasn't joking, well.. I tried. “ Stiles clenched his hands into fists.

„ She then realized that I wasn't joking and shoot me a glare so cold and angry I never saw on her before. She accused me that I would be lying at her because I didn't wanted her to be happy. “ his expression became even more pained as he continued, sobbing

“ I tried to make her believe me. I tried to make her understand that I wasn't lying and wished for her happiness. But she wouldn't listen to me ! She just didn't wanted to accept the truth. But it hurted so much that she wouldn't believe me. “ he couldn't held his tears back any longer, his tears rolling down his cheeks, showing he since a long time hasn't showed his feelings.

It hurted Bishop Argent to see Stiles like this.

He felt like he needed to save this child somehow.

Bishop Argent cleared his throat “ Did you hate her for it ? “ He didn't know why he asked this.

Stiles looked at him and huffed “ No, I mean not at that time. I mean.. I hadn't any evidence so it was hard to believe it, but I still felt betrayed. I began to hate her when one day my mother was at work and I was left alone with my stepfather. “

Stiles gulped “ He pushed me onto the floor, pinned my hands above my head and hovered over me. I can still smell his like vodka, foul stinking breath. I tried to break free, struggled and fighted against him but he was too strong. The more I struggled the angrier he got so he beat me up, breaking my nose in the progress, so I could taste my own blood.

He tore my clothes and raped me merciless. It hurted like hell. “ It looked like Stiles would relive it all over again. “ My mother than came home and saw him raping me. I cried and was relieved because I thought she would stop him, I begged her to help me. But she didn't. _**She just stared at me then closed the door and let him keep raping me!**_ “ Stiles yelled clenching his fists even tighter drawing blood.

He laughed bitterly '' She accused me later that I seduced him. “ _ **ME! SEDUCING HIM !”**_

“ It was like she hadn't saw it at all.” Stiles told him broken. “ And to top it she blamed me afterwards “

“ _**B..But she... she was the one who just stared at me ! And then turned away ! I was begging and shrieking for help but she just turned away and let him fuck me as he pleased! And then she had the nerves to tell me I seduced him! “**_ he continued his rage boiling.

“ _**I needed her! She should have protected me! But she just turned away! She left me! She choosed her own selfish needs over me! She choosed this drunk, abusive dirty douchebag over me! She abandoned me!”** _ Stiles hissed

He chuckled darkly“ I resented her for that and I couldn't bear all those anymore so I ran away.

But no one ever leaves my step-father, I was his property in his eyes and he would never let his property go. “ he paused “ Even though I ran away I couldn't start anew and even though I got away I never would be free. So I sold myself since every job I would have took had made him find me. I couldn't get an apartment and lived on the street. “ Stiles added the tears still didn't stopped.

Bishop Argent sighed “ How could you survive that long on the street ? “

Stiles shrugged '' Sometimes I would sleep by a client for a few days or in an abandoned building, if I had a good night I would stay for an night under an false name in a motel. “ the broken boy explained.

“ The irony about this is, that I ran away from home to escape my stepfather but afterwards I needed to have sex with an bunch of different guys for a living. I needed to do what I hated the most and wanted to escape from. “ Stiles laughed, tears streaming down his face “ So it was pointless after all, don't you think ? Destiny is an lousy traitor after all. In the end I just got from one hell to another and never truly escaped. I just lived in the delusion of it. I am just too stupid. Am I? ''

Bishop Argent shook his head “ No, you're not. “ he replied.

That seemed to surprise Stiles then he looked up to him, for the first time really seeing him with this puffed, misty, pained and confused eyes.

“ You couldn't take it anymore and God knows no one should go through the same terrible things you had to go through, so you escaped. That makes you incredible strong and brave. “ he added “ You wanted to survive that is normal human instinct and life left your no choice. I know these words won't change anything and I can only guess what you had to go through the past years. But it's not your fault in truth it's a wonder that you're still alive. If someone is at fault then it's your mother's for not helping you, choosing her desires over her responsibility and your stepfather's. “ he told him trying to comfort him, even if he wasn't sure that anything could close those deep wounds in his heart and soul.

What Stiles then said hit him quite unexpected.

“ Bishop your pity and empathy comes too late “ he paused “ far too late. I can't be saved “ Stiles said out of the blue.

Bishop Argent was taken aback by this how could he think it was too late. Nothing of this was his fault in truth what he saw was an innocent soul who was tortured and crippled from humans that were worse than monsters and demons.

He needed to save this poor boy and certainly would, he suffered enough. He deserved to be happy.

“ It's not too late. God letting us both cross paths proofs it “ the bishop began “ You don't have to go back to the street and this life of agony. If you want to you can come with me. I stay in a school where children live who had it hard in life like you. If you want to you can come with me. It will provide you a home and a chance in life you hadn't till now and I can assure you that no one will hurt you ever again and your step father can't find you. “ he offered, reaching out his hand for the boy to take.

Stiles broke out in tears again, it confirmed his suspicion that no one ever seemed to care for him or reached out his hand to him in order to help him, not to use or violate him.

Stiles after a while just nodded and took Chris hand with his shaking hand, not stopping crying.

 

After that Stiles was in the presence of Bishop Argent asked by Detective Singer about the incident after it was clear that he probably because of the shock couldn't remember anything about the incident expect for that he visited him as the victim was one of his clients, which still left a bitter taste to Bishop Argent.

The only thing Stiles could remember was that he woke up in the room as it was when he was found, already blood smeared and bruised with the corpse to his feet.

 

When they could leave Bishop Argent took Stiles with him to his new home.

On their way there Stiles spoke again no word, his eyes became blank again only one thing he did and this was singing a melody that sounded like a lullaby but Bishop Argent wasn't sure of it.

It had began to rain in the meantime and the cold rain slowly washed away the dirt and blood on Stiles while a little shaky he walked to the big entrance of the school or more-likely orphanage.

But he didn't seemed to mind it before entering he muttered “ Only the rain can hide my tears. “

Bishop Argent wanted to slowly lay his hand on his back so he could guide him but understanding Stiles immediately flinched away.

In the big empty halls their steps echoed neither of them saying anything until they reached a big only room at the end of the hall.

“ This is temporary your new room. “ the older explained “ So you can have some rest “

Stiles just nodded and entered the room. After a little looking around he sat on the bed, when the bishop approached him he tensed and fear glittered through his wet eyes. He took that for a sign and backed off a little. Stiles relaxed visible at this but decided to still not let his guard down.

“ I will let you bring some clothes from Ellen she is the mother superior here and will help you if you need something. “ he told with a small smile.

Stiles didn't responded and he took his leave on the door frame, he heard a little “ Thank you “.

Ellen then came to take care of the new protege and really carefully treated him like was made out of glass. She got Stiles got new clothes, let him take a shower where she saw on his whole body bruises, lighter scars and really horrifying, deep scars. After that even though she wanted to ask she remained silent about all those wounds and carefully took care of the fresh wounds, his busted lip and bleeding nose which was luckily not broken. It was not easy to do this as Stiles shivered whenever she tried to touch him but he only really seemed discomforted with it when she accidentally while cleaning a wound touched something like a tattoo no it was a burn mark.

When she was finished she took her leave while Stiles dressed himself.

„ Good Night „ were her only words to him as she left the room and Stiles to himself.

Stiles laid in the warm bed tugging the blanket over himself and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in years.

 

For the night Stiles had a single room for himself where he could rest but Bishop Argent already planed on, after Stiles lived himself in, putting him in a room together with Scott.

He was sure they would get along.

 

The next morning Stiles sat in his office retrieving a school uniform, school material and several books.

After Bishop explained Stiles how his new life in his new home would be.

Stiles looked at him still a little scared and lost “ I thank you for your kindness but I don't know if I belong here. I mean I was just a hooker and haven't been in school for two years. “

Bishop Argent smiled sadly at him “ And what about it ? “ he shrugged.

Stiles frowned “ This is a church school and I have blown a few guys a day for a living just two days ago. “ he exclaimed.

The older sighed “ Stiles, believe me your past doesn't matter. Here are others who have their baggage to carry just like you and I already told you that you did nothing wrong. “

Stiles rolled his eyes “ I'm not so sure about it “

“ Give it some time. Live yourself in and get to know the people here and you will see everything is going to be alright “

Stiles huffed “ I will try. “ he replied, it was clear that he couldn't trust people so easily anymore and kept distance to them. It would take a lot of time until he could at least a little trust people again and would be able to open up his heart a little.

Bishop Argents eyes lit up “ I wouldn't ask for more. “ he said.

He would pray for this poor lost soul to find it's way back again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> The tags may eventually change when the next chapters are being upload since the story became a little different than how I originally thought it would be.  
> Anyway the next chapters will follow much sooner so that I will upload sometime next week and the next chapter will introduce Derek.  
> Comments, advises, suggestions and kudos are always welcome :)  
> Thank you so much :D


End file.
